


On the road

by ladno



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Road Trips, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladno/pseuds/ladno
Summary: Решили поехать – и поехали. В светлое будущее, смеялся Бёнджу, высунув голову в окошко, как собака





	On the road

Бёнджу запускает пальцы в волосы и откидывает длинную чёлку назад, подставляя лицо пламенным отсветам закатных солнечных лучей и выдыхая густое облачко серебристого, как волосы Чихо, дыма. Уходящее лето и вечерний ветерок обнимают одновременно теплом и прохладой, по коже бегут мурашки - он устраивается удобнее на плоском капоте старенькой, потрёпанной машинки, остановленной у обочины.  
Всё, что у него есть, принадлежит на самом деле Чихо.   
Мятая пачка сигарет, почти допитая бутылка пива, свободно болтающаяся на нём майка в разноцветную широкую полоску, постоянно сползающая с плеча, кожаный браслет на запястье. Ключи в кармане – от квартиры Чихо, шорты, в которых карман с ключами – из шкафа Чихо, скейт тоже подарил ему Чихо.  
Он подбирает под себя ноги и садится по-турецки, сверкая острыми, фиолетовыми от синяков коленками. Честно? Ему сейчас дофига страшно вот так сидеть и глядеть в лицо одиночеству, потому что всё, что у него есть – это Чихо, и без Чихо не было бы ничего. Бёнджу снова затягивается, пальцы обдаёт жаром почти дотлевшей до фильтра сигареты. Окурок летит в придорожную пыль, Бёнджу запивает горечь последним глотком пива и прикрывает глаза.   
Чихо пару часов назад задремал на заднем сидении, высунув длинные ноги в открытое окно. Бёнджу нравится то, что они стоят на обочине где-то посреди пустынного шоссе, что у него в желудке уже второй день ничего, кроме «Будвайзера», что нет никакого пункта назначения. Ему честно в кайф, пока Чихо остаётся в поле его зрения. Дорожные знаки говорят, что километров через тридцать они приедут к какому-то населённому пункту – значит, можно будет помыться и поспать в чистой постели.   
Чихо наверняка заставит его поесть.   
Мимо проезжает какой-то случайный автомобиль – Бёнджу открывает глаза, но видит только столб пыли из-под колёс, а потом слёзы набегают от слишком яркого света. Приходится заслониться от солнца рукой – за последние несколько дней его кожа успела покрыться золотистым налётом загара. К Чихо солнце не липнет, зато лунный свет он как будто притягивает. Это красиво. Бёнджу всегда больше нравилось серебро.  
Бёнджу нравится то, как они живут. Нравится, что никто никогда не задаёт вопросов. Решили поехать – и поехали. В светлое будущее, смеялся Бёнджу, высунув голову в окошко, как собака.  
У нас нет с тобой будущего, со спокойной улыбкой шутливо-горько отвечал ему Чихо, и это правда, потому что по нулям, потому что без шансов, потому что без «тугеза форева». Может быть, рано или поздно Чихо просто оставит его в каком-нибудь очередном придорожном мотеле, а может, Бёнджу сам уйдёт гулять и забудет дорогу обратно, не узнаёт старую потрёпанную машинку, случайно пройдёт мимо, а никто его не остановит. Мало ли.   
Просто пока что Чихо – это всё. И огромный мир, который Бёнджу видит перед собой, всё равно всегда сводится к одной-единственной точке пространства – рядом с ним.   
\- Хэй, - его голос хриплый спросонья, а улыбка доверчиво-беззащитная, и Бёнджу обожает первые несколько минут после его пробуждения. После на лицо Чихо вернётся привычная, несмываемая печать невозмутимого спокойствия. Стоит ли говорить, что её Бёнджу обожает тоже?.. – Приснилось, что я просыпаюсь – а тебя нет.  
\- И ты искал? – пропахшие табачным дымом пальцы теребят заплатку на старых шортах, уголки губ ползут вверх сами по себе.   
\- Везде посмотрел, - Чихо загораживает его от солнца, и Бёнджу может, наконец, перестать щуриться. Он принципиально не признаёт солнечных очков, валяющихся в бардачке вместе с атласом дорог и пачкой презервативов.   
\- В багажник заглянул?..   
У Чихо на шее, на тонком чёрном шнурке, молочно-белый волчий клык. Лежит точно в ложбинке между ключиц, что напоминают размах чаячьих крыльев. Глядя на него, Бёнджу слышит отдалённый шум прибоя.   
\- Но в багажнике только пиво и скейты.  
\- А вот зря не посмотрел.  
Чихо опирается ладонями о капот, мимоходом погладив острые, фиолетовые от синяков коленки, и целует Бёнджу – медленно и долго, как будто извиняясь, что не догадался в самом деле заглянуть в чёртов багажник.   
\- Мне тебя не хватало, - признаётся Чихо, заглядывая из-под чёлки ему в глаза. – Кажется, мир без тебя был бы очень дерьмовым и скучным местом, как думаешь?  
\- Я думаю, - отвечает Бёнджу, откидываясь назад и укладываясь спиной на горячий металл. – Что заниматься сексом на капоте твоей машины так же удобно, как и на нём сидеть и пить пиво.   
У них нет будущего. По нулям, без шансов, без вместе навсегда. Просто иногда Чихо вдруг беспричинно начинает как будто признаваться ему в любви. Или Бёнджу вдруг решит всего себя бросить к его ногам. Всё без слов понятно.  
И предельно честно.


End file.
